Zoned
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: The Ghost Adventures- Zak, Nick, and Aaron- investigate the FentonWorks home in Amity Park- the same place Ghost Hunters International investigated- but then they find something... With help from GHI, they find something that never in their wildest dreams would have thought of, and one mistake….lands them right in the middle of the Ghost Zone...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: A squeal (sort of) to Strange Apparition, mostly because I have this stuck in my head. **

**~CWA**

**Title: **Zoned

**Summary: **The Ghost Adventures- Zak, Nick, and Aaron- investigate the FentonWorks home in Amity Park- the same place Ghost Hunters International investigated- but then they find something they didn't except. They had to get help from Ghost Hunters International, but then…they find something that never in their wildest dreams would have thought of, and one mistake….lands them right in the middle of the Ghost Zone.

**Genre: **Adventure/Humor

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ghost Hunters International. I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Ghost Adventures._

**Notes: **_Sequel to Strange Apparition- just in case though_:

**_Timeline:_** Phantom Planet never happened. To some extent it's AU. Because everyone Danny knows is dead. And he's just there, never aging due to his ghost status

_Information you need to know:_ Danny decided to close the portal. Over time, he got new powers so he can create his own portals if he wants to visit his friends in the Ghost Zone. Danny is a bit dark humored; this is because over time he has become more…dark, due to death. He still has the body of a 14-year-old, but the mind of a 100-year-old.

**_Also AU_** because timelines don't match as far as years go, but this is 100 years in the future (for Danny) but the year is 2010 (ish).

**_Additional information:_** Danny has changed his outfit due to more dark feelings, thoughts, and the fact that the HAZMAT suit was getting on his nerves. He know wears black pants, a white tunic-like shirt, black boots, a black cape and hood that covers his whole body (when it's closed) and his face (when the hood is up). His hair is a bit longer, and his eyes, though are a glowing green, have a slight red tint to them (because technically he's past Dan, but because his body is still 14, they are still green too).

**Prologue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

They are all gone. All dead. Even Sam….my lovely, beautiful Sam. They all died of old age. But me, I'm cursed due to my half-dead status. I never understood way most of this is happening. I had to ask Clockwork these questions that haunted my mind. Vlad, though a halfa, aged because he wasn't a true halfa since only his face was shot with ectoplasm. He said that the reason Dan and I are different. Dan's younger self aged because I was supposed to age. But one of my parents' inventions had hit me and it was pure ectoplasm, mixed with blood blossoms and electricity (made to shot the ghost, land in his core, and destroy him from the inside out).

So, I was forced to sit there, through the inner pain. Watching Sam grow old, never marry, and always love the 14-year-old-bodied me (though I was older in the mind). Watching her die alone, since we couldn't actually marry and we couldn't have children due to ectoplasmic charge (another reason to despise my existence). Though, her parents had another child. I was fond of her and though I wouldn't admit it, I thought of her as a little sister. Her name was Lilith, and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. I remember watching her grow up. She grew up with a gothic taste like Sam's. But she was a strict meat eater and had a preppy attitude. I remember when Sam told me Lilith was getting married. I watched, invisible, at the wedding as she said her vows. I was happy when I found out she had kids too.

But only some of my memories were good ones. I was forced to watch as my older sister was constantly worrying about me. Luckily, she ended up falling in love with Tucker and marrying him. I was forced to see the older versions of my best friend, Tucker, and as he continued with his life. My parents, who eventually figured me out, were growing older and older and they died in their sleep. I was cursed though, to forever live. I tried to kill myself, to end this suffering. I wanted to leave, to be with them. I sat in the basement of the lab. I never leave this building. I refused to leave this building. I wasn't needed, I had no purpose. I couldn't get a job because I looked 14. I couldn't explain to people why the Fenton's' supposedly older son was 14 in body. I wasn't need anyway. I closed the portal forever. I morphed my two sides. I still look the same, but I'm more powerful. I don't need to eat, breath, and my heart doesn't need to beat, even while I'm in human form. Eventually, the town forgot about the ghosts. And now, they are legends. Morphed legends, based on the truth, however they are very morphed. They called the Box Ghost the spirit of all things caged and it just went on and on from there. I was remembered, but only scarcely.

They made stories about me, everyone did. Many have entered this old abandoned building; I would scare them silly (seeing a glowing white figure in a black cloak with red-tinted eyes and white hair will do that). They made stories about the ghost of a boy named Daniel Masters. I shuddered; whoever started that story is dead to me. About how he was bullied and committed suicide in the basement. Now, as a ghost, he hates everyone, thinking they are the same as the ones who tortured him. However, if you show true kindness, it is said that he will give you a gift of luck. I sighed, that was a terrible story, a mix of the truth (they got my first name right), Sydney Poindexter, and crazy things.

Because of that story, I've had teenagers come; making fun of the story and planning to prove the house wasn't haunted. But I would scare them. With small things at first, then go big. To make them leave. I just want to be left alone. I think they got the part about the basement because no one can open it. If they try, I hold it closed, no matter what. And I make sure they never get it. I don't want anyone in the lab. It is my safe place. And I have remade many of my parents' inventions there too.

For once, I wasn't in the basement. I was sitting in the living room. I kept the whole house in mint condition….on the inside. The outside isn't so great due to time, but the inside is just the same as it always has and will be. I turned into Phantom and turned invisible. I heard someone outside. I can give them a good scare if I'm in Phantom mode.

I watched as a man in a suit led a small group of people, people that I recognized. It was them.

**Meanwhile (third person):**

Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin were excited. They heard about when the Ghost Hunters had visited Amity Park once, a visit that they were thrilled with the very solid results (even if the family moved out). They were shocked when they learned the haunting continued though. Now that the city was planning on knocking it down- they needed the ghosts, gone. They couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to the same place that the Ghost Hunters investigated. If all else fails, they could contact them to ask questions.

The team was thrilled. Perhaps this ghost will get just as solid evidence as it did for the Ghost Hunters International?


	2. Ghost Adventures

**Author note:**

**First of all, I am surprised so many people were excited for a sequel.**

**Second of all, yes most of the prologue was nearly the same as Strange Apparitions in case someone didn't read it- to give them a good idea of what Danny is like now, make sense?**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- Ghost Adventures**

**Danny:**

I sighed as I turned invisible and headed down to the lab in the basement. No matter what I needed to make sure that they never discover it- bad things could happen if they did. The Guys in White could get involved, or worse, they could stumble into the Ghost Zone. That would be the worst possible thing- especially considering that the portal moved. I suppose the Ghost Zone shifted, and like all portals, the one my parents made shifted too. Where it was now, was the worst place for any stupid human to stumble into.

**Third Person:  
**"Okay," Zak started as he faced the camera, "we always start rolling the second we get into town- let you all at home see what we see. With no big camera crews following us around, joined only by Nick and Aaron- all of us without own cameras. Let's begin."  
They started to walk through town- which was a surprisingly pleasant place. The town was pretty alive for a place that supposedly had one of the worst cases of a haunting- according to the Ghost Hunters International episode and report. People were buzzing around as they walked past.  
"Hey, isn't that the place," Aaron pointed out.

Zak followed where Aaron was pointing- a large building that looked old, but still in great condition. There was a large sign that was now faded and slightly broken- the words being unreadable. Zak went up to one of the teens passing by,  
"Do you know this place," Zak asked.

The teenager girl tensed and so did the guy with her.  
"Like yeah," she said, "the place were supposedly Daniel Masters died- everyone knows the legend.  
"Not us," Zak said with a smirk.

The girl smiled,  
"Well, like, a teen supposedly committed suicide there, and like, he haunts the place, but like, he is really scary."  
"Have you ever been in there," Nick asked.

"Well, like, duh! It's the place lots of teens go for a scare. It's like, our private haunted house- like seriously! I saw him- the red eyes and everything! Like, scary."

She shivered. Zak nodded,  
"Well, thanks."  
She smiled at the cameras and then left with the guy.  
"Red eyes," Zak muttered, "odd."

Finally, they walked up to the building were they found their client waiting for them on the steps.

"Welcome," the mayor said, "Call me Mr. Evanson, as you know, we plan on abolishing this building. However, due to all the superstition and Ghost Hunters International proving it is haunted, we can't rebuild as it would upset whatever is in there, as I am sure you know. Or worse, it would go haunt another part of town. Either way, I needed a second opinion- another ghost hunting team- to go in and see what you guys can find, and possibly, even get rid of it. You are welcome to stay the whole week here in town- even sleep in the building if you wish."

Zak smiled,  
"What a deal, now, what is the story behind this place?"  
"Of course," Mr. Evanson said, "I will tell you as I show you the tour."

He led them through the door into the building,  
"As you can see, the building is kept in top condition- if we didn't abolish it, we would turn it into a hotel from how large it is. However, again, unable to do so with the hauntings being as they are. The legend states that Daniel Masters committed suicide here in this building, which will be exactly one hundred and fifteen years ago starting tomorrow night- the night of your investigation. The legend also says that he killed himself because of bullying- as a result, if you are nice, he grants you luck, if not- then you better watch out."  
"Okay," Zak nodded with his arms crossed, "and the official story?"  
Mr. Evanson gave them a sheepish look,  
"Oddly enough, the reports state that a family of ghost hunters lived here, the Fentons. They had two children- Daniel and Jasmine. However, there was a record of a mayor named Vladmir Masters, who was mayor at the time and was good friends with the family. Now as for Daniel Fenton never died, I mean there was death certificate, but only after he was apparently missing. No body, no evidence, no nothing," the mayor said in a mysterious tone.

Zak nodded,  
"Okay, now as far as occurences go..."  
"I am sure you saw the episode of Ghost Hunters International," the mayor said in a joking tone, "however, there have been more accounts since then- though, still the door to the basement is where things happen if someone tries to open it- which we have been trying to do for years. Now, oddly enough, some good things have happened here as well."  
"Good things?"  
"We have had workers fall from the stairs," the mayor said as he led them to the base of the steps, "They would go up there to tidy everything up- this was, after all, going to be a tourist spot before, but they would end up tripping. However, before they hit the ground at the base here," he stomped his foot for empethis, "which would kill them, something caught them. Some reported that they just stopped- feeling cold air all around them and then being gently placed on their feet. Some reported seeing green and red eyes as they were caught. One person, a worker named Sam, she reported that when she fell, what caught her was a full body person- a man in a cloak. 'It was hard to see his features', she said, 'but I could see the glowing red-green eyes looking at me with such sadness.' And then the figure would disappear," the mayor snapped his fingers, "like that."

Zak took all the information in- the figure the woman described was similar to what many people reported seeing when they figure made himself known, or rather Daniel making himself known. He recalls what Barry (lead investigator from Ghost Hunters International) had told him 'call him Danny- he didn't like it when we said Daniel.'


	3. First Investiagation

**Author Note: Planned to have it up a lot sooner, but so much going on. 1. Boyfriend spent the night at my house- his little brother was getting surgery and they hotel room his grandma rented wasn't large enough for him too so he stayed at my place since it was close. Therefore, I had no time to work on story. 2. Vacation is soon 3. I am sun burned really bad (from only two hours outside, dang). 4. I have a jacked up back. I went to chiropractor, I have scoliosis, ****_and_**** a nerve is pinched in my spine. Which means- swollen neck (I have trouble breathing), muscle spasms, pain in the neck, pain in the upper back, etc. Though, the doctor said the nerve they believe is pinched is the nerve leading to my heart and lungs- ****_oh joy._**** I am just the ****_luckiest_**** girl in the world.**

**Don't mistake my babbling for complaining. I hate complaining- it's rude, it's insensitive, and no matter how bad it is, it could be worse and there's someone who has it worse. I just need to babble and everything because I can't keep things inside- it's bad for mental health. Also, because you guys deserved a reason for the late updating, fast writing and choppy-chapter. The next update, I am not sure when it will be up- likely late tomorrow or the next day.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2- First Investigation**

**Third Person:**

**"**Okay," Zak began, "as you can see," he pointed to the many locks on the doors, "we are _officially _in a lockdown. No getting out until the mayor comes in the morning. Wish us luck."

"Dude it's really creepy here," Aaron pointed out. Zak nodded,

"No kiddin'."

Zak and the others agreed it was best to split up. Zak headed to the door to the basement (near the base of the staircase) where the most extreme cases were as Nick headed to the bedrooms and Aaron was in the living room (which was quite far from the stairs). Zak wasn't afraid to interrogate the ghost though. He had a camera set up on a stand and his hand held camera.

Unknown to the hunters, Danny was there smirking. He was thankful for his powers of duplication- sending each duplication after each member of the team and he, the original, planned to mess with Zak.

**With Nick:**

"Okay," Nick said to the camera, "kind of creepy up here. Everything is left as it was, being cleaned and everything makes it seem like the people are still living here."

Nick shivered and jumped as a soft laugh came from behind him.

"Who's there?"

He turned on his recorder,  
"Danny, is that you?"  
The EMF started to go off, Nick got goose bumps on his arms.

"Whoa," he said, "look at this," he held the camera to his arm, clearing showing the many goose bumps, "it's freezing in here."  
He turned on the thermal imager as he scanned the room with it.

"Danny, can you give me a sign you're here?"

There was a loud bang near his head, and he jumped,  
"Oh shit!"

**With Aaron:**

Aaron looked around the living room, not that it did him any good since it was pitch black. He had a camera on a stand and his hand held camera.

"Danny, are you here?"  
The lights on the EMF started to go off, staying lit. The lights didn't go off.  
"Danny, are you keeping the lights on?"  
The lights went off, and then came back on- staying on. Aaron nodded, _take that as a yes._ He jumped as he felt someone touch him,  
"Oh shit! Man, I just felt someone touch me, I just- man."  
He shivered, it was cold. He could feel someone watching him though. He saw a face in the corner, but he was able to keep is cool,

"Okay, there is someone in the corner….Is that you Danny, can I call you Dan?"

The eyes of the figure glowed a dangerous red as a growl was heard.

**With Zak:**

"Danny," Zak began, "are you here?"

The EMF started to go off. Zak smirked,  
"Give me a sign you're here, or are you a coward?"  
The EMF stopped going off. Zak heard a growl from behind himand he jumped,

"What the hell," he shouted.

The EMF started to go off again and Zak calmed down- being in much worse situations before.

"Danny, why are you still here? What's keeping you here?"

_"_Danny, how did you die? Did you know that you're dead?"  
A soft laughter was recorded, though Zak didn't hear it nor the reply.

Zak scowled briefly,  
"I heard you saved a worker on these stairs."

The EMF went off again and Zak sighed,

"But you don't let anyone down in the basement, do you, Danny? Why is that?"

Zak went over to the basement door and started to pull on it- though it refused to open.  
"Why don't you let anyone down there?"

**With Nick:**

Nick jumped as he spotted a shadow cross the room.

"Danny, is that you?"

The EMF went off.

"We aren't here to hurt you."

"_Uh guys," _Zak said over the walkie, "_I need some help here."_

Nick raised an eyebrow, sensing the urgency in Zak's voice. He knew it was serious since Zak never asked for help. Soon, he arrived at the basement door- Aaron arrived there too.

"What's wrong," Nick asked.

"I can't flippin' move."

As if to prove his point, Zak tried to move. It was obvious by the motions he made that he was trying- but he was unable too.  
"Someone is holding my legs!"  
"What did you do," Aaron accused.

"I nearly got the door open," Zak muttered, "but apparently Danny doesn't like it!"

The grip on his legs got tighter. Zak screamed,  
"Ah what the hell!"  
"Try apologizing," Nick said as he looked at Zak's legs with the camera and thermal imager.

Zak muttered,  
"Danny, if that's you, I'm sorry I tried going down in the basement. I know you don't like anyone going down there."

There was a silence, and then the grip on Zak's legs disappeared and he fell.  
"Ah, thank you."

Zak rubbed his legs,

"You don't like me, do you Danny?"

The EMF started to go off.

"Holy shit," Aaron said, "did you see that?"

They jumped,  
"What?"  
"Like right there," Aaron said, "a shadow is standing in the corner! I swear!"

A soft and faint laugh filled the room.


	4. Getting Help

**Author Note: Just saying that I try changing the chapter titles on the little thingy but it won't let me :(**

**The first one is Prologue, then Ghost Adventures, then First Investigation (but it wouldn't let me change it when I made a mistake or two). Dang.**

**In case I forgot: _I do not own nor claim Ghost Hunters International._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Getting help:**

"Okay," Zak said as he looked over across the table, "We have some stuff we want to show you we caught and then our offer stands."

Barry Fitzgerald (lead investigator), Kris Williams (co-lead investigator), Paul Bradford (tech manager), Susan Slaughter (investigator/case manager), Joe Chin (Investigator), and Scott Tepperman (investigator)- the whole Ghost Hunters International Team- all leaned in around the table to get a good look at the information.

"First of all," Zak began, "We all had some pretty crazy stuff happen, and with you guys, I am sure you all know how haunted it is and how good of evidence you can get."

Barry nodded,  
"Indeed, so what do ya have for us?"

"First is this."

Zak played the video of Nick and the bang.

"Interesting," Kris said, "couldn't be possible outside noises- too loud and too clear."

Zak then, one by one, showed the evidence of the occurrences.  
"Though, that's not all. We did get clear EVP's, good figures, _and_ some interesting things. Take a listen."

_"Give me a sign you're here, or are you a coward?"  
"I am not a coward, you fruitloop."_

The team held back a chuckle.

"Did," Scott asked, "did he just-"  
"-call me a fruitloop," Zak said, "yeah. Some of the clearest EVP's, I have ever caught myself. There's more."

_"Do you know you're dead?"  
"How could I not," a chuckle filled the air._

"Very interesting," Barry said, "most interestin' thing is you can tell it's the same person with everything- same voice."

"Still more," Zak said, "actually, there's a lot more."

_"I heard you saved a worker on these stairs."_

_"I did."_

_ The EMF went off again and Zak sighed,_

_"But you don't let anyone down in the basement, do you, Danny? Why is that?"_

_"I can't let you."_

_ Zak went over to the basement door and started to pull on it- though it refused to open.  
"Why don't you let anyone down there?"_

_"It's not safe for anyone."_

Barry nodded,

"To me, sounds as if there a good reason no one goes down there."  
Kris looked thoughtful,  
"He said that he was there to protect, but protect what? What if he was protecting everyone from whatever is down in that basement?"  
"What could be so bad," Zak said, "That a spirit wants it protected?"  
Kris shrugged,  
"Don't know, what else you got?"  
"Well," Zak started a bit sheepishly, "I was able to almost get into the basement."  
They looked at him with wide eyes,  
"What happened?"  
"Someone, Danny, grabbed my legs and I couldn't move until I apologized. Take a look."

_"I can't flippin' move."_

_ As if to prove his point, Zak tried to move. It was obvious by the motions he made that he was trying- but he was unable too.  
"Someone is holding my legs!"  
"What did you do," Aaron accused. _

_"I nearly got the door open," Zak muttered, "but apparently Danny doesn't like it!"_

_ The grip on his legs got tighter. Zak screamed,  
"Ah what the hell!"  
"Try apologizing," Nick said as he looked at Zak's legs with the camera and thermal imager. _

_Zak muttered,  
"Danny, if that's you, I'm sorry I tried going down in the basement. I know you don't like anyone going down there."_

_"For a good reason."_

_There was a silence, and then the grip on Zak's legs disappeared and he fell.  
"Ah, thank you."_

_Zak rubbed his legs,_

_"You don't like me, do you Danny?"_

_"I'm not a people person."_

"As you can see and hear," Zak said, "Danny is not a people person- and apparently, just hates ghost hunters more."

"Now," Nick said, "We got one more piece of evidence that is similar to what you guys caught last time you were there."

_"Holy shit," Aaron said, "did you see that?"_

_ They jumped,  
"What?"  
"Like right there," Aaron said, "a shadow is standing in the corner! I swear!"_

_ A soft and faint laugh filled the room. A shadowy figure stood there, staring at them. The eyes, a green-red shade, were easily visible. It rushed at them, making them curse and freak out, but the second it touched them, it disappeared._

_"Get out!"_

"Whoa," Barry said taken back, "it tried attacking you."

"It did," Zak corrected, "It touched my arms before it disappeared, but it was enough."

Zak held out his arm, rolling up his jacket sleeves to show the marks. The marks were similar to ones that the GHI saw on the boy of the family that tried to live there. It was a burn mark in the shape of a fist.

"Now for our offer," Zak continued, pulling his sleeve back down, "the mayor is allowing us a second investigation to see just what exactly the deal is about that basement- our offer is….would you like to join us?"  
Barry and the others shared a look, and then he nodded,

"We're in."


	5. Round Two

**Author Note: Well, at least the scoliosis isn't as bad as they thought- though my poor father has it worse (his spine looks like a curvy road), mine just as a large curve to the right in the bottom middle. I love x-rays. I will be okay though- I just have to get adjustments every now and then and perfect posture helps too. **

**Anyway, I am updating twice because tomorrow I can't update and I don't know when the next update will be- going on vacation to see my aunts and uncles and cousins.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- Round Two:**

**Danny:**

I sipped at my tea happily. Hopefully, they were gone for good. I gave them quite the scare. I didn't want anyone here. At least now, I could return to my business in the Ghost Zone. I looked down briefly at my ghost form- I had been in it more and more often. I didn't like my human form anymore. I preferred my ghost form. I didn't like being human- there were too many memories. Memories of _them, _of _her._

I sighed as I shook my head and headed to the lab in the basement. I smiled as I looked around. I kept it clean and tidy. I made sure it was in tip-top shape. I looked over at the closed portal. I didn't open it, I wouldn't dare since I knew that ghosts could come through.

However, ever since the portal moved, I knew it was safer. Ghosts didn't wonder into that part of the Ghost Zone- not unless they were _incredibly_ stupid or _incredibly_ powerful.

I could have always used my powers to open my own portal- but that would use up my energy. I needed my energy for the trip. I went over to the keypad and opened the Fenton Ghost Portal. I sighed and stepped through.

I quickly passed through the hazardous place the portal was in the Ghost Zone. It was never safe to linger there. I flew across the Zone at top speed- eager to get my visits done. I planned to go see Ghost Writer (as we had long made a truce) to get new books to read. I was getting rather bored of the same books over the past century. I needed to go see Frostbite as he called for a visit- besides it was rather intertaining to visit him. I needed to visit Clockwork as well- I wanted to check…to see…maybe if something interesting was going to happen. I was getting….bored…I did enjoy scaring people, but I still didn't want to became _him._

**Third Person:**

Zak, Nick, Aaron, Barry, Kris, Scott, Paul, Susan, and Joe all walked into the building as the mayor locked them in.

"Perhaps we should split up," Zak suggested.

The other nodded.

**With Zak, Barry, and Kris (basement door and staircase):**

"Danny," Zak began, "are you here with us right now?"  
There was silence. Barry looked a bit confused- they had so much activity the night before and when his own team investigated, why would it stop now?

**With Nick, Scott, and Paul (bedrooms):**

"It seems awfully quiet," Scott pointed out. The others agreed.

"Too quiet if you ask me," Nick answered, "it wasn't this quiet last time, that's for sure."

They looked around the bedroom carefully, using their cameras they were able to see what it looked like.  
"Huh," Scott said, "never realized that it was so…_spacey."_

Indeed, there were space shuttles hanging from the ceiling, and many NASA posters.

"Danny," Scott began, "Are you here with us?"

Their answer was silence.

**With Aaron, Susan, and Joe (living room):**

Aaron shivered,  
"Something doesn't feel right. This place just feels…"  
"Different," Susan said, finishing his sentence, "and yes, it does. It doesn't feel as- _haunting."  
_"Right," Joe agreed.

"_Aaron," _Zak said over the walkie-talkie, "_Nick, we need everyone at the basement- now."  
_They all shared a look and rushed over to the basement, to find the others waiting for them.

"What's wrong," Nick asked.

"Watch."  
Zak pushed the basement door…and it opened.  
"How," Barry asked, "we don't know…"  
"It's like Danny just got up and left," Kris muttered, which gained her a few nods.

"Come on," Zak said as he carefully began doing down the steps.

The others hesitantly followed him.

"Are you sure this is safe," Kris asked.

"No," Barry answered honestly, "After all, Danny did seem to protect whatever it is down here or protect people from what is down here. Now that he seems to be gone, who knows what we will find. But we don't know until we look."

They were all soon in the basement and were surprised at what they found. There was a glowing green- portal, vortex? They were unsure as to what it was but they had an idea. Perhaps it was a portal, the ones said to be in some haunted locations.

"Dude," Nick said, "what the hell! We need to get out."

Suddenly, the said-portal started to shift. There were sparks from the metal all around them. Before they knew it, they were sucked in.

**Danny:  
**My visits went rather well. Frostbite was pleased to see 'The Great One' again. Clockwork, as always, didn't tell me anything- the old stopwatch just keeps saying 'all in due time', 'everything is as it should be.' Ghost Writer, however, was the most pleasant visit. He gave me a few books that I carried safely in my arms under my cloak.

I just arrived at the portal that would take me home after I finished visiting Frostbite, Ghost Writer, and Clockwork. I didn't close the portal- I saw no need to. No ghosts bother coming into this part of the Zone.

Seeing the portal start to close and act oddly, I stayed back and hidden. I wouldn't be able to form a portal to get back using my own powers- I was too weak from all the fighting (running into Walker and Skulker) and the flying around (great distance between Ghost Writer's lair, Clockwork's lair, and Frostbite's lair).

I watched as it behaved really weird- perhaps it wasn't the best idea to use it. After all, it hasn't been used in such a long time. The equipment probably was old and rusted.

I gasped as I saw people fall out from the portal. I growled, recognizing them as the Ghost Hunters International crew from awhile back and that Ghost Adventures crew that was there yesterday.


	6. Exploring

**Author note: Guess who remembered to bring their laptop on vacation? Whoop-whoop! Downside, well, I am too busy to write the next chapter. I ****_might_**** be able to. Not sure. Still. Luckily, I had almost all of this already written- but here it is.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Exploring:**

The team looked around confused.  
"Is everyone alright," Barry called out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I think so," Zak answered, "But…where are we?"  
They looked around in horror and shock. They weren't in the basement of that building anymore that was sure. The ground was brown and flaky. The sky was a vibrant green and purple. All around them were glowing green plants. It looked as if they were in some part of the deep Amazon.

"You're not supposed to be here," a growled voice came out from the bushes.

The team whipped around to come face to face with an angry looking, they thought it was a spirit in a cloak. He, she, or it, looked at them very angrily. It's red-green eyes showed through the hood of the cloak, but nothing else did. Barry's eyes widened in realization.

"Who are you," Zak asked, gathering his courage.

"Danny," the figure said, "Danny Fenton, though the ghosts know me as Phantom, I ask, what are you doing here?"  
"We mean no harm," Barry said, trying to calm down the spirit.

The others were in such a state of shock, maybe they really were in the otherworld. Danny laughed, his hood falling back, revealing his slightly tanned (but still pale) skin, his pure white hair and his red-green eyes. What shocked them the most was that he looked fourteen, maybe sixteen at the most.

"Like you could harm me," he chuckled, "and I know why you're here. You got sucked in by the portal- which is now closed."

Zak noticed that there was a slight echo in his voice. Danny scowled.

"I hate to do this, but I need to get you all out of here."  
"Is this why you wouldn't let anyone down in the basement? Why you held my legs," Zak accused. Danny smirked,  
"Yep, and it was fun."

Zak looked at Danny in anger and disbelief. He cursed slightly under his breath as they walked behind Danny, who started to lead them.  
"I have to get you all out before anyone notices you're here. This is the _Ghost_ Zone for a reason."  
"Ghost Zone," Kris asked, "I thought it was like that otherworld or something."

Danny chuckled,  
"That's another name for it, but everyone here just says the Ghost Zone. Right now, we need to hurry. You arrived at the worst part of the Ghost Zone, the Forbidden. The portal closed, so that's useless. I can't make a portal myself- too weak from all the trips I made. But I can take you all to the Far Frozen and use the Map to get you back, or we can go to my lair."  
"I vote lair," Nick said quickly, "I would rather not go anywhere named _Far Frozen."  
_Danny rolled his eyes,

"Unfortunately, you're right. That place isn't fit for humans without the right gear to protect them from the cold."  
"Course that doesn't bother you," Aaron pointed out. Danny nodded,  
"Right, it bothers most ghosts. But I have an ice core- my powers revolve around the cold. Besides, Frostbite and his clan live there- most ghosts wouldn't mess with him."  
"Frostbite?"  
"Uhh….big, yeti-like ghost."  
"Yeti," Barry said astonished.

"Well, it's not exactly the _ghost of a yeti,_ it's….it's complicated how ectoplasm works, really. I'm one of the most powerful, well-known ghosts and even _I_ don't fully understand it."  
The team froze. Danny looked back at them confused, and then it dawned on him. He smirked evilly.

"Just be careful what you say," he chuckled darkly, "either way, follow me."

They followed him, staying a bit back. None was brave enough to get closer. They have dealt with demonic forces before and they weren't sure yet what Danny was.

After an hour of walking, they finally reached a place where they could fully see the sky. Behind them was a sign that was large and rotten that said 'Forbidden.' They were out. They looked at Danny. None of them have spoken a word since he claimed to be a powerful ghost.

"Now this is the hard part," Danny said as he looked around.

They noticed that there was a large trench in front of them, and only the purple-green sky above. Zak peered his head to try and see down the large trench. Danny pulled him back harshly,

"_Don't go there._ That's the Drop, where most of the demonic ghosts live. If you fall, I will have to rescue you- and it wouldn't be easy considering that leads to the bottom of the Zone- a place not even the _King_ would visit."

Barry looked at him in disbelief,

"A king?"  
"Not _a_ king," Danny shook his head, "_The_ _King._ The most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone- a ghost who, if they wished, could easily take over the world, the human one. A ghost that every fears. The ghost no one wishes to anger. Someone that no ghost would ever dare to fight. He is not only King of the Underworld, he's a level _SPN_."

_Lead them off, _Danny thought. He didn't want these people to know who he was- that he was a level _SPN_, making it sound like he feared the king brought suspicion off of how powerful Danny himself was. Not only that, but Danny was actually scared to go inside the Drop. He remembered that in the timeline he became Dan, he was evil. Dan's lair had formed itself inside the Drop….marking Dan as not a powerful ghost..but a powerful demonic force. Danny looked up and sighed- there was no way they would be able to walk more, especially if he needed to take him to his lair.

If he managed to get to his lair, he would be able to energize faster and would be able to make a portal.

"Why couldn't we take a natural portal," Nick wondered out loud. Danny sighed,

"Natural portals cannot be trusted. There is no guarantee you will even land in your own country, or the right time. You could end up in the eighteen century- made that mistake once, would rather not go back."  
They weren't sure if Danny was kidding or not. Judging by his expression, they were surprised that he was indeed serious. All of them were taking in the information rather well- then again, they were mostly scared to show too much emotion, especially since spirits have been known to drain energy. Showing emotion, especially shock or fear, could be more power to Danny for all they knew.

Danny rubbed his temples as he thought. He wasn't sure what to do really. He could bring them up out of the bowl-like section they were in. The Forbidden itself was inside a large trench, the walls of it making an almost bowl around it, and then another large trench was inside it. The second trench was the Drop.

"So," Barry asked carefully, "where exactly are we headed?"  
"Up," Danny said, "Just trying to figure out how. I could fly up, but as for you- there lays the problem."  
"You can fly," Zak said as he rolled his eyes, _just what cant this spirit do. _

Danny chuckled,  
"I can do more than that. Every ghost in the Ghost Zone has flight, invisibility, intangibility- that's the ability to pass through objects, ectoblasts- balls of ectoplasm we can control to shot from our body, and then every ghost has abilities unique to that ghost according to their obsession. Oh, and overshadowing."

"Overshadowing," Kris asked.  
"Possession- but we call it overshadowing. Personally, I do not like taking someone's free will away, therefore I only use it to wipe out someone's memory."  
"What do you mean by obsession," Nick asked.  
Danny felt his eye twitch, _some ghost hunters…_

_"_Obsession- each ghost has one. The thing that holds a ghost back. The reason they are a ghost."  
"Everything you said doesn't sound like a ghost to me," Zak muttered- he really didn't like Danny after all; therefore he didn't trust anything the ghost said. Danny chuckled.  
"The 'ghosts'," Danny used air quotes, "You are used to dealing with are impressions, apparitions, and spirits. We are the true ghosts- hence we live in the Ghost Zone. Now," Danny said a bit harsher, "time to get out of this section before something happens."

Danny focused on making a ghost shield- something a bit different though. A ghost shield that he combined with the ghostly telekinesis. Therefore allowing his to move it more freely and use it as a platform for the ghost hunters to stand on.

Danny put his hood back on and piled the hunters onto the platform. He didn't say another word as he raised the platform. He pulled the shield's edges up after they got on- putting them inside a green ball- just with a flat bottom.

He didn't say anything- he was too caught him in his thoughts. Just why was he helping them? Why was he acting so carefree? Why was it that helping this people was bringing out his heroic side and…bringing out his old self?


	7. Zoned

**Author Note: Just got back home today from vacation. By golly, was it fun! Gone for about what, seven days? All to visit family. It took me over 16 hours to get back home. On the bright side, I learned some pretty funny stories about my Dad and Aunts from my oldest Aunt. Plus, I learned that, apparently, I have a cousin or something that is a stripper and wrote a book (That is published and popular) about her life in West Virginia and stuff. Speaking of, I also learned all the ghost stories from cousins and Aunts that had happened to them (in Indiana and in West Virginia). WV didn't surprise though- it's the wild state and the saying there is 'spirits wonder.' Apparently, my aunt once woke up to see a lady standing at the of her bed and then just disappear. I would love to see Ghost Adventures go to West Virginia to the Ghost Mines and everything. It's haunted literally everywhere there. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Zoned**

**Third Person:**

"We must rest," Danny said as he lowered the platform on an empty island. It was far enough away from most ghosts' lairs. Not only that, but the closest lair was Ghost Writer's and another friend of Danny's.

"Why," Scott yawned out. Danny looked at him,  
"You are all tired. You are safe here though as I can make a fire and the surrounded area is occupied by ghosts that I do trust."  
"You trust other ghosts," Barry asked. Danny sighed,  
"Of course. I don't trust many- but the ones I do trust are my friends. The other ghosts are smart enough not to mess with me though- for the most part."  
"Well," Zak said jokingly, "looks like Dan got a plan."  
Danny growled dangerously, throwing them off. He turned suddenly and was face to face with Zak. His eyes were pure red.

"_Don't call me Dan! I am nothing like him!"_

_"_Shit, sorry!"

Danny continued to growl until finally, he gasped and his eyes widened. His eyes turned to their normal green-red. He looked at the ground,

"Sorry…but don't call me that. Bad history with that name."  
Zak cursed under breath. The others sighed in relief that Danny didn't hurt Zak. He frightened them.

"Danny," Kris asked curiously, "What is your obsession? In our EVPs, you said it was to protect…."

Danny sighed and glared mildly,

"It is rude to ask a ghost what their obsession is- I am just not as _violent_ as other ghosts. My obsession….I protect those that need protecting because in life, no one protected me."  
"Guess the rumors about the bullying wasn't that far off," Barry muttered, louder he continued, "how did you die?"

Danny had already started a fire and they gathered around it. Danny sighed,

"I died….by an accident. It was when my parents were building the portal. It didn't work at first. I went inside it and fell, landing on the on switch."  
"They forget to turn it on," Zak scoffed.  
"They put the on button on the inside," Kris said in disbelief. Danny chuckled,

"They were smart," Danny said, "but they had their moments- mostly my father. But I turned it on, sending volts of electricity through my hand, along with amounts of concentrated ectoplasm."  
He held up his palm, showing them the burn scar,

"It hurt…a lot. Words couldn't describe the pain I felt when I was screaming because of the pain….I was fourteen."

A sober tone filled the area.

"I….I'm sorry," Zak spoke up, "For just….no one deserves to die like that."  
"The worst part is," Danny said, his voice cracking, "I became exactly what my parents hated….I became a ghost. They said that all ghosts are evil, that we don't feel….," his voice cracked even more, "I felt it…I felt it when they captured me…I felt everything…they hated their own son…"  
Danny's body shook slightly as all the memories flooded back to him- his parents figuring out his secret, and not accepting him. Him, escaping. His parents deaths (from old age), them dying while hating their own son. He held back the sobs.

For the first time, the team noticed something when Danny briefly looked at them with tears in his eyes. What was in front of them was a ghost…but….he was also a teenager. A poor kid that died and didn't know what to do. A kid whose parents hated him. Susan and Kris were the first to comfort the crying teen. They both patted his back softly, letting the ghost teen sob. It was obvious he needed to. That he didn't grieve over them yet.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Kris said motherly, "it's perfectly fine."  
Danny stood up and his face went back to the cold look that they were used to.

"Time for all of you to rest. I can stand watch."  
"I'll stay up too," Zak volunteered as did Barry. Danny shook his head,

"I don't need sleep, you do."  
"We've stayed up for three nights in row before," Zak said, "we can stay up with you."  
Neither of them would admit that the reason they were staying up was that they were concerned that Danny might leave. Danny sighed,

"Stubborn fools…fine."

Two hours later, everyone else was asleep while Zak, Barry, and Danny stood watch.  
"Why are we standing watch any way," Zak asked.

"Well, not all ghosts are friendly," Danny said, "even if the surrounding lairs are friends don't mean there won't be any passers."

"Lairs," Barry asked.

"All those floating doors you saw are lairs, homes, of a ghost. The other floating buildings are also lairs of somewhat more powerful ghosts."  
"So who are your friends nearby?"  
"Ghost Writer, whose lair is a large library with every writing every wrote, and Gear- the apprentice to a friend named Clockwork."  
"You have some pretty unique sounding friends," Barry said amused.

"Well, not every ghost is the ghost of a person who's passed, but most are. Either way, no need to worry."

Barry and Zak sat there in silence for a bit. By now, they should be used to being so shocked, yet Danny never failed to surprise them.

"So, how far are we from your lair," Barry asked.  
"Not that far," Danny answered as he sat criss-cross in the air, "Maybe a few hours, or another day. Depends on if we run into…._turbulence."_


	8. Scientific Discoveries

**Author Note: I have the next chapter done and I am actually done with this story- meaning I have everything already written and so I am going to go ahead and update it all. Might as well.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7- Scientific Discoveries:**

**Third Person:  
**"Wake up," Danny said as he nudged Barry and Zak who had fallen asleep. Barry jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. Zak yawned and stretched his back. When they opened their eyes they noticed the whole team staring at them. Danny smirked,  
"Morning sleeping beauties. Come on."  
Danny made another platform that they all got on as he flew away, bringing them with him.  
"Where are we," Kris asked.  
"Well-"  
"Hey, Double D!"

Danny flinched and the team looked confused. Everyone turned to see another ghost. She had blue skin, red eyes, and long black hair that were in a ponytail. Yet, the hair flamed around her head. She wore a dark purple dress that was sleeveless and a black robe. In her hands was a staff; it was made from black steel and at the top it curved, gripping onto a black hourglass.

"Hey Gear," Danny said slowly.

Clocked Gear was _Clockwork's apprentice, _but everyone called her Gear_. _She didn't have as much control of time as Clockwork did- she was, after all, still in training. However, she loved to bother Danny- especially by calling him by her nickname for him, Danny Dude (Double D).

"Why did you bring humans here," Gear asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I didn't. The portal sucked them here and I am bringing them back," Danny said annoyed.

"Good, because it's against the rules," Gear stated with a smile.

Danny rolled his eyes. The team looked at the two conversing with confusion. _What rules? Who was she? Why did she have blue skin?_

"Either way," Gear said, "I must go- errands for Clockwork. But it was nice seeing you again," she had a twinkle in her eye as she bowed slightly, "Great One."

She quickly flew away with a chuckle. Danny's face turned red as the team looked at him for answers.  
"Don't ask," Danny said a bit ticked off at Gear. She would do anything to get under his skin.

"We're almost there," Danny said. The team nodded- none of them dared to ask Danny about what Gear called him or even talk to him. He didn't seem like he was in a happy mood.

"There you are, whelp."  
Danny winced as he turned. The team were surprised to see a robot-like ghost standing there.

"Skulker," Danny greeted, "pleasure as always."  
"I will have your pelt on my wall," Skulker shouted.

Danny shook his head, _he never learns._ Skulker grinned evilly as he shot a missile at Danny. The team looked horrified, but Danny was unconcerned as he dodged it.

"That all you got, iron butt!"  
Zak choked on a laugh and Skulker growled dangerously. Danny shot a green blast at Skulker to their amazement. Skulker dodged and pressed a button on his arm. An iron claw shot out from his backpack and grabbed a hold of Danny. The shield that held the teams fell apart and they fell. Luckily, they landed on a small floating island that was close by. They kept their eyes on Danny.

"Got you now, whelp," Skulker grinned. Danny smirked,  
"Nah, I'll get out of this," he said and then muttered, "somehow."  
The claw pulled Danny closer, but Skulker made a mistake. The claw also got Danny's necklace. The one he kept hidden under his shirt. The one that had the 'Wes' ring on it. As the claw pulled, the necklace broke. The team watched with wide eyes as Danny's eyes grew,

"No!"  
He ripped off the claw without thinking and dove after the ring.

"What's so special about a stupid ring," Skulker scoffed.

Danny caught the ring and he turned. He looked at Skulker with red eyes and his hair turned to white flames. The team watched as they saw the anger in his eyes- more anger than what they saw when Zak called him Dan.

"_You almost broke it," _Danny screamed as he attacked Skulker.

Skulker's eyes were widened as Danny stripped him of his suit in a second. The little green blob gulped,  
"We can talk this out," he stuttered, gaining fear of Danny.

"YOU ALMOST BROKE _ITTT,"_ Danny screamed, "THAT IS THE LAST THING I HAVE OF HER!"  
As Danny screamed the team covered their ears as they watched in awe. Green waves of sound erupted from his mouth, forming the Ghostly Wail, and it was as strong as ever. Danny's anger fueled it, giving it everything he had. Skulker screamed in pain as it hit him and destroyed him. The wailing stopped. Danny gasped and his eyes were half closed as he struggled for breath and fell. He landed beside the two ghost hunting teams.

They gathered around him, concerned. Kris screamed as two white rings formed around his waist and traveled up and down his body. His white hair turned black and the green-red eyes turned to blue eyes with only a slight hint of red. His clothes changed into blue jeans and a regular shirt.

What shocked them the most was that their ghost guide….was breathing.

"Remind me," Danny said as he swayed, "not to do that again," he nodded and then fainted.


	9. Getting Home

**Chapter 8- Getting Home **

"What the hell just fucking happened," Zak asked freaked out.

Barry ran a hand through his hair,  
"I don't really know."

They looked over to the still unconscious Danny- or what they thought was Danny anyway. It was hard to tell. The ghost that they once knew was now a living breathing boy. However, according to Nick, his temperature was still colder than a person's and his heart wasn't going as fast.

"Maybe it's something we have never heard of before," Scott suggested.  
"What are the odds of that," Aaron scoffed.

"Dude," Scott said, "we're in the fucking otherworld. Anything is possible."  
"Touché."

"Danny!"

The team turned to see the ghost from earlier- Gear. She looked at Danny concerned as she flew over.  
"This isn't good," she muttered, "not good at all. You weren't supposed to know."  
"Know what," Zak asked.

"Let's just say," she said nervously, "Danny isn't exactly a normal ghost."

Everyone looked at her and she shifted nervously.

"What do you mean," Barry asked, "is he alright?"  
"He's okay. He just ran out of energy, poor thing. He's…he's not a full ghost."  
Gear winced at saying that. They looked at her in disbelief,  
"What do you mean," Zak asked, "Like, is his father or whatever a ghost and-"  
"No," Gear said with a chuckle, "the accident that killed him didn't kill him all the way. He's a halfa- one of three in existence…actually, two I think. Plasimus ended I think and the other one I am not sure what happened to her. Either way, he's the most powerful ghost as well."  
Danny shifted as he started waking up. Gear sighed,  
"I better go before he wakes up- if he knows I told you, then yikes! Just…be careful and ask him about it."  
"What about the ring," Kris asked.  
"The ring…was the one he planned to give to the girl he loved- but he died….and…don't ask him about Samantha. It's a rough subject."  
Gear waved and then disappeared, leaving the team to think. They didn't have long to digest the information as Danny woke up. He put a hand to his head and moaned.  
"Are you alright," Kris asked carefully.

"Think so," Danny said then yawned, "But- oh no."  
His eyes were wide open as he stood up,

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to switch back and now you know and now you're in danger. Now you'll tell people and I-"  
"Whoa," Zak said, "Slow down there. What?"  
"You aren't supposed to know what I am," Danny said.  
"Gear told us you were half ghost."  
"Damn it," Danny cursed, "Yes, I know that's impossible but trust me- it is possible, for me, unluckily. I mean, last I heard Vlad was ended but-"  
"Vlad," Barry asked, "Vladimir Masters?"

Danny sighed,

"Look, I will explain once we are at my lair- it's safer there as no one ventures to my home. And no, it's not a long trip."

Danny popped his back and closed his eyes as the two rings appeared again. Right in front of their eyes, the ghost that turned human changed again. The once breathing, alive, boy was now dead and cold.

Danny made another platform and they stepped on it. In less than five minutes, he stopped again.  
"Welcome to my home, Phantom's Keep." he said.

Their jaws dropped. They were impressed, frankly. It was a large castle. It was black but the door to it was white with a black symbol that was white P inside a black D. Around the castle was a large maze that seemed to be pitch black inside of the hedged walls. Danny looked at it, he never got tired of it. It used to be Pariah's Keep, but Danny was the king now. After all, he defeated Pariah. Therefore, the lair morphed to fit the personality of the new king. Danny led them over the maze,

"Normally, any ghosts that tried to get to my lair would get lost in the maze. It's specially made by a few friends of a friend," he said with a smirk thinking of Pandora's friend, Gaia* and Erebus*, "it makes it so that no ghost can enter without going through the maze- which never ends."  
"What about your friends," Zak asked.  
"It's made so that it allows me and whoever I would allow to cross over it."

Danny stopped and landed near the front door. He put his palm against it and it opened. He led them inside. As soon as everyone was inside, the door shut and he dropped the shield and platform that they were standing on.

"Wow," Kris muttered, looking around, "it's….amazing."

It was astonishing. The cool black marble walls and the white marble floors. There were a few pictures hanging here and there- some showed the black haired Danny they saw with a gothic girl and an African American boy. There was a large computer that was very futuristic looking, like nothing they had seen before.

What caught their attention the most was two things- a glass case holding a flaming green crown and a coffin-like thing. Near the case and the coffin was a large book on a stand. Zak and the others, out of curiosity, read the page it was turned on. The title of the book read '_History of the Undead by C.W., C.W.A., and G.W.'_ Few people knew that book even existed, and fewer knew who wrote it (Clockwork, Clockwork's Apprentice, and Ghost Writer).

_'Long Live The King by C.W.A., as learned by C.W. and Zeus,_

_There is must history behind the ghost kings of the past. The original king used to rule with a soft heart, but he wanted to help more. Thus, he created the Crown of Flames and the Ring. Each item, separately, was meant to mark his place as king. The ring even would transform itself to fit the wearer and was meant to never come off of the finger of the rightful king and to never fit any other. However, the two items when worn together increased the wearer's power by tenfold. The knight of the original king grew jealous with envy and overthrew the original king. Thus, becoming the king that everyone feared as the memories of the original king faded. He wore the Crown of Flames (renamed by him as the Crown of Fire) and the Ring (renamed by him as the Ring of Rage)._

_Pariah Dark, worshipped as a dark god by mortals in the Dark Ages, ruled the Zone with a hard hand. He put the Zone into the Dark Ages, with Fright Knight (the ghost of Halloween) with his Soul Shredder sword as his right hand. Pariah planned on taking over the human world, but was put into his coffin of eternal sleep by the most powerful ghosts in Zone working together. They locked him up and took off the crown as they are not able to remove the ring from the king. _

_However, Pariah escaped in recent years. He was stopped by Daniel Jack Fenton, the most powerful halfa, also known as Phantom. Having over threw the previous king, Daniel not only became the king himself, but gained popularity and respect from all the ghosts, earning the names Great One, and Eternal Powered. _

_Daniel is named the most powerful ghost in the Zone, however, he has never used the Crown of Fire. However, he does wear the Ring as proof of his power in the Zone.'_

The team finished reading and looked over at Danny. Danny fidgeted,  
"You read the book, didn't you?"

They nodded numbly and in shock.  
"And know I am the King?"  
They nodded again.  
"Why," Barry asked, "Didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't want to scare you," Danny said looking down, "Most people run when they know I am a ghost, nevertheless the King of the Otherworld. Besides, I have only gotten more powerful since I overthrew Pariah and that doesn't help."  
"Maybe no one would be scared," Zak said, "if you didn't try to scare them and attack."  
"I…I changed when they died…when my family died…when _she_ died…"

Danny looked at them with tears in his eyes,  
"But…I didn't want to turn dark…I didn't want to be like _him."  
"_Who," Barry asked, "Pariah?"  
"No…_Dan."  
_They looked at him in shock. _No wonder he didn't like being called Dan,_ Zak thought, _if apparently there is a really bad history with that name._

_"_Who's Dan?"  
"The ghost that destroyed the world in the future….me…but I stopped him…I locked him up…I..I didn't become that…that was supposed to happen ten years after I died, but it didn't."

"That's time travel," Kris pointed out.  
"Anything is possible," Danny said with a lop-sided grin, "when you're half ghost. Besides, Clockwork time travels a lot. Most ghosts can accidently time travel since portals land you anywhere in the world, in space, in _time."  
_Barry shook his head. Danny felt the power from his lair fill him. It refueled him. His white aura glowed brighter.

"Let's get you back."  
Danny waved his hand, making a portal appear. He motioned for them to go through.

"Aren't you going," Kris asked.

"No…I think I will stay in my lair, and in the ghost zone….but-"

He gave Kris a hug and then fired a green ectoblast at the cameras, causing them all to malfunction.  
"What the hell," Zak muttered.  
"I can't have anyone else knowing about the Ghost Zone or about me or about the building. I can destroy the portal in the basement before they destroy the building. This way you can say the 'ghost' cause your cameras to malfunction."  
"Are you sure you don't want to come up with us," Barry asked.  
"I'm sure. My place is in the zone, but I might come out later. If I do…I'll find you."  
His eyes glowed and they shivered. With one last goodbye, they walked through the portal. Danny closed it and sighed,  
"Peace at last…"

**_*Gaia is in Greek mythology like Pandora, as the Mother of the Earth as Erebus is the goddess of the darkness. Therefore, Pandora helped Danny with the lair security by getting them to help make the maze never ending (Gaia) and securing it with so much darkness that people would get lost and would have to get through it (Erebus) _**


End file.
